(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a container, and more particularly to a card-shaped container that is formed to hold a plurality of elastic loops therein.
(2) Description of Related Art
Elastic loops have long been known in the art. By way of example, elastic loops are often considered rubber bands and used to hold items together. For example, rubber bands are typically associated with newspapers, as they hold the newspaper together and prevent it from becoming unraveled.
Expanding upon the rubber band concept, magicians have developed elastic loops that are barely visible and used for magic tricks. Such thin loops allow the magician to perform a variety of tricks while giving the appearance that no loop is present. For example, spreading the thin loop between two hands allows the magician to suspend an object thereon, while providing the illusion that the object is suspended mid air.
When storing such loops, they are typically placed in a box, purse, or other location that results in the loops becoming bunched up and otherwise disorganized. Additionally, due to the illusory nature of their business, it is desirable for magicians to be able to withdraw the barely visible elastic loop without much detection. In the very least, such magicians would need a convenient container to hold the loops in a convenient and organized manner.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a small and convenient container for holding elastic loops therein. The present invention fulfills such a need.